


copine-câline

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2016 [5]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish speaks French and Jessica is totally not turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	copine-câline

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Trish, j'aime chanter, danser et rire," Trish said to herself as she applied her makeup in the mirror.

“The hell are you doing?” Jessica asked sticking her head out of the shower.

“Practicing my introductory sentence for class,” Trish said and the applied her lipstick. “What do you think of this color.”

“It’s fine, whatever.” Jessica stepped out of the shower. “But why are you speaking french.”

“It’s French 101. That’s what you do in there.”

“Why are you taking the class? You already speak french.”

“C'est facile. Duh.” Trish handed over a towel. “You’re dripping on the floor.”

Jessica snatched the towel out of her hand and wrapped it around her body. “What are you doing Trish? I thought you said you were going to work hard this semester.”

“Work hard, take blow off classes what’s the difference?” Trish watched as Jessica rolled her eyes and she sighed. “So I’m busting out my electives early! Is that a crime?” She stepped up to Jessica and ran her hands over Jess’s wet arms. “Besides it gives me more time to be with you.” 

“You always know what to say don’t you.”

Trish nodded her head. “Mhmm. And I could teach you some stuff. Like: se déshabiller.” She ran her fingers along Jessica’s collarbone and down to the towel where she delicately untied it and tossed it to the floor. “Know what that means?”

“I can guess.”

“And what about,” She leaned forward, slid her hand between the brunette’s legs and purred, “Je veux baise.”

“Mmm.” Jessica laid her head down on Trish’s shoulder. “Maybe taking this class is a smart idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks to Lara we now have some more accurate translations!
> 
> copine-câline -->cuddly-[girl]friend  
> Bonjour, je m'appelle Trish, j'aime chanter, danser et rire --> Hello , my name is Trish, I like to sing, dance and laugh  
> C'est facile --> It's easy  
> se déshabiller --> get undressed  
> Je veux baise --> I want to fuck


End file.
